Elemental Powers: The Fragile Truth, Broken
by EphemeralMoon
Summary: She's back. She accepted the truth. She kept it as a secret. She's living a normal life again, away from the truth. Loving and being loved by others. But why does someone just has to ruin it for her? -Sequel of EP: One way to drive you insane-
1. Primary Element: Prologue

**A/N:**

This is the sequel of "Elemental Powers: One way to drive you insane."

Please enjoy this story as you have enjoyed the first. =)

* * *

**Elemental Powers: The Fragile Truth; Broken**

_The Sequel_

**

* * *

**Prologue

* * *

_Maybe you've already found the truth. Maybe you haven't. What is truth anyway? What's the purpose of knowing it if it means that you have to destroy what you currently have?_

_It has no sense, really. What's the point of destroying the life you're happy and content with? Is the truth that important?_

_Well maybe it is. But I can't see the sense of it._

_And yet, here I am, the person who searched for the truth, and eventually found it._

_And the worst part is? _

_I almost died because of the truth._

_Once, I wished that I could have lived a normal life._

_The life of a normal teenage girl. Friends, boyfriends, dating, shopping, flirting and a lot more._

_But then again, I'm not a normal teenage girl. Not at all._

_I never believed in the supernatural._

_But, who could refuse to believe it when you, your self is the supernatural one?_

_I accepted who I am a few years ago._

_What could I do anyway? Not like I had the tendency to change what fate has planned for me?_

_I have no right to complain whatsoever._

_Things have changed; I've realized a lot in life._

_Life isn't just about fun and games. It's actually the opposite. Well, not really. More like the mixture of both._

_There's some things out there that can't be explained in mere sentences._

_Things that aren't supposed to happen in the real world._

_Fictional stuff._

_But there's something out there that you will never know that it actually exists._

_And it may actually __drive you insane._

_By the way, I'm Hinamori Amu, eighteen years old. _

_And, I control the four Elements.

* * *

_

A/N: Like it? Lol XD.


	2. Element One

**A/N:**

Hm. Maybe I should announce that there's a sequel. Lol.

Thanks for the first three reviews. :)

Enjoy~

* * *

**Book Two; Element One**

**In this Transient Moment, the Snowing Ashes Fall

* * *

**

_In my dream, there was someone. And it seems that person was lost. Or maybe it's finding someone._

_I didn't know who that person was, but I couldn't seem to see it's face._

_Black hair. Velvet black hair._

_Familiar?_

_I didn't know._

_I tried to run. Run towards that person. Try to see it's face._

_And that's when I saw his eyes._

_His crimson, blood-like eyes._

My eyes flew open.

I haven't realized that I was panting hardly. I couldn't breathe.

It took time to steady myself. I groaned.

"_What the hell is happening to me?" _I asked myself silently, putting a hand over my head.

That was the dream that kept haunting me. I've been having it every single night.

I couldn't explain why; I couldn't tell anyone.

I sighed.

_Why is it dark outside?_

I jumped out of bed, ignoring the fact that the covers already caught my feet. I tried to shake it off, but with no luck as always. I fell out of bed.

"Ow." I mumbled.

"Klutz." I heard someone mutter, then chuckle silently.

I looked around, already expecting who that was.

"Ikuto." I rolled my eyes. His grin, even visible in spite of the darkness.

"Hey." He answered. In one quick motion, his arms were around me. I couldn't help but to sigh and give up. I rested my head on his chest.

"_You know, I've been having weird dreams lately." _

That's what I wanted to say.

But I couldn't. I've been troubling everyone, and I didn't want to destroy the peaceful life that we currently have. I shook the thought off my head and tried to regain my posture.

"Uhm. How the hell did you get in?" I asked, raising one eyebrow up, but I'm not sure if he did saw that.

"Through the window." He said, grinning again. I could feel his grin again. The grin that I didn't want to lose, no matter what.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes. "Ever since you got those death knight powers of yours, you're beginning to brag." I continued.

"What can I do about it? I should use it while I can." He shrugged and laughed. I couldn't help but to laugh too.

"Wait. I need to look outside." I said, trying to get out of his tight grip.

"Later." He mumbled, burying his face into my back. I sighed.

"Ikuto." I commanded. He sighed and pouted, releasing me. Ignoring his pout for a while, I decided to look outside.

And all I saw was things that were grayish-white.

_Snow._

I gasped. It was snowing!

"Wow." I whispered. Ikuto was beside me in an instant.

Here we go again with the speed issues.

"Oh. It's like that, huh. You prefer snow over me?" He mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Who, of all the people, would be jealous of snow?"

"I'm not jealous."

"Oh sure. What do you call that then?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever." I sighed, and he cupped my face using his hand.

"Look, Amu. I really do love you. I mean, I love you more than you love me. And, you know how jealous I can get: Since I'm overprotective." He said, his gaze almost melting me.

"I'm not so sure about that." I smiled and reached for his face._ No, his lips actually._

And just when our lips were about to touch..

"EHEM." A loud, feminine voice interjected. "No public display of affection, it's prohibited." A girl with yellowish-blond hair and topaz eyes said.

_Rima._

Well, yeah. He's back in his female form. And, were attending school again, so she's currently in her uniform. I smiled.

"It's not _public. _I believe were inside her house now." Ikuto mumbled.

"Well, since I'm here, it just became public." She answered back, rolling her eyes. "You know, were late for school." She said, eyeing me suspiciously. I sighed and grinned.

"Later, Ikuto."

"Whatever. I'll be at your school. Wait for me."

"I don't think so." Rima said, giving Ikuto a deathly glare and grabbing my arm.

"H—hey! I'm not dressed yet!"

"I'm just getting you out of this room, away from the _people _inside it." She said, sticking her tongue out at Ikuto, who shot her another glare.

And so, sparks were flying.

I sighed.

_This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_

As Rima and I... no, Ikuto, Rima and I were walking to school, I decided to ignore their little debate and concentrate on the snow.

_How many years have passed since that incident? _

I averted my gaze above, seeing the little snowflakes fall. Different patterns.

I caught one, and surprisingly, it didn't melt.

And my gaze was back on the ground, wondering why the snow was dark. Grayish-white dark.

_Why was the snow so dark?_

Almost seeming like dark powder. Seemingly like ash.

"Amu?" A voice asked. Ikuto.

"Uh?" I answered. Oh. Right. I was too distracted.

"Are you okay?" Another one asked. Rima.

"Hnn." I said, nodding. I smiled to reassure them. They both smiled back.

* * *

As we reached our classroom, I waved goodbye to Ikuto and entered with Rima. She took her seat in front of me and I did the same. I examined my hand.

The snowflake was still there.

_It didn't melt._

So, I could still control the four elements, huh?

Oh wait. I mean five. Including light.

My gaze was once caught again. I looked outside, and there It was again.

The snow looking like ash.

I placed the snowflake down on my desk carefully, and in a blink of an eye, it melted.

I sighed and looked outside again.

Even though the teacher arrived.

So, even though I wasn't paying attention, I heard him babble about some new student who was an orphan and something. I ignored the rest.

A new student, huh?

Well, more comes every year.

And that's when the new student entered.

Black hair. Velvet black hair.

The black hair that was seen in my dreams.

Crimson , blood-red eyes.

And that's when reality hit me.

"K---kurayami..?" I gasped. His gaze was now settled on me, eyeing me suspiciously.

The whole world froze.

* * *

**A/N:**

Whew. How is it so far? Hope it's good/satisfactory.


	3. Element Two

**A/N:**

I'm so sorry for the late update.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Book Two; Element Two**

**Trampling On the Remains of a Left-Behind Dream

* * *

**

_Kurayami._

The sound of his name sent shivers down my spine.

Were my eyes playing tricks on me? I wanted to slap myself for some reason; try to see if it's a dream.

But it wasn't.

Rima's horror-struck eyes reflected mine.

"I'm Ryuu." He said, still looking at me. After a moment, he let his gaze drop.

For some reason, I felt relieved.

But not completely.

"Hmm. Now, lets see.. who would like to show Mr. Ryuu around campus?" Nikaidou-sensei asked.

And with that last sentence, the class burst into murmurs and protests.

He's gotten pretty popular, hasn't he?

That fast…huh…?

My mind was blank at the moment; I couldn't think clearly.

"He's not _him… _Amu. Don't worry. I can feel his aura. He's just a regular mortal." Rima assured me.

"I know." I answered. "I just feel…weird for some reason." I mumbled.

"It'll pass. I feel the same way." He answered back. I let my gaze go back to Ryuu. He was currently whispering something to Nikaidou-sensei.

"Hmm.. It's decided then." Sensei said. "Hinamori-san, please do the honors of showing Ryuu around."

"Eh?" I said, as my mind went blank again.

"Nikaidou-sensei. If Hinamori-san dislikes to be Ryuu's tour guide, why don't you let her go? I mean, there's plenty of other people who would love to be his tour guide, right?" A girl suddenly blurted out.

Yamabuki Saaya.

We never really became close. But today, I want to thank her so badly for the idea she gave sensei.

"Sorry, Saaya-san. But Ryuu _picked _Hinamori-san." Nikaidou-sensei said, scratching his head.

_Picked?_

* * *

"This is the cafeteria." I motioned, looking at him. He gave a nod. And I sighed.

"Boring, huh?" I said quietly.

"You don't have to force yourself to show me around the campus." Ryuu said,looking straight ahead. "I can choose a different tour guide you know."

"It's fine. I'm just, new to this kind of stuff.." I lied.

"Sure you are." He muttered.

"Hey.. by the way…" I mumbled.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Why did you pick me as your tour guide?" I asked.

"Because I think you're different from all the other girls I've met so far." He said, still in his lazy-look.

"Huh?" I asked, raising one eyebrow up.

"It's kinda complicated to put in words."

"You're not the talkative type, are you." I sighed, feeling that it was a sentence rather than a question.

"I'm just not a person who likes to talk that much."

"That's exactly what I said." I sweatdropped.

"Yeah, whatever." He shrugged.

"Let's just, oh I don't know, move on, okay?" I sighed, and grinned.

"Weird girl." He said, rolling his eyes and sighing.

* * *

"Rima.. Please don't tell Ikuto! I'm begging you!" I moaned. Rima was still straight-faced.

"Why shouldn't I? You even disobeyed my orders! As much as I hate telling that bastard, it's the only way to stop you from befriending that freak!" He interjected.

"But weren't you the one who told that.. he's not… _him?_" I mumbled.

"Look, Amu. Do you think, we'll allow you to do something like.. befriend a boy who looks like the man who almost killed you?" He shouted.

"He's.. a different person." I protested.

"Even so!" Rima grumbled. "Why do you need to befriend him anyway? To think that I'm not fine with the fact that you're his tour guide, now, you even befriended him!"

"What's wrong with befriending him?!" I shouted. Rima's eyes widened. I sighed. "Fine. Tell him. I don't care anymore."

And with that, I ran.

I ran, without any clue where I was going to.

My mind was confused.

There was just.. something about Ryuu that I can't seem to explain.

He's definitely not _Kurayami._

He's just a normal person that Rima can't just seem to understand. He's done nothing wrong, hasn't he?

For some reason again, I just want to protect him. I want to know all the things about him. I want to know his strengths and weaknesses.

Why can't Rima understand that?

I sighed, and finally sat down.

I haven't realized that I ended up on our school's currently-being-constructed-new-building. I rolled my eyes at the name I thought off.

_Very creative._

"Ugh." I grumbled, realizing that the cement was still a little wet. I stood up, and searched for a safer place (that has no cement) to sit on.

And I found a perfect spot. The edge of the building, which was leveled a little to create a "balcony" effect.

Not that I'm afraid of heights or anything, but it was really a long way down.

I sat down and sighed again.

"Why is life so…" I mumbled.

"Unfair?" Another one answered.

"Ah. Ryuu." I said, waving. He saluted.

"Should I ask the reason why you're here?" He asked.

"Nah, just had no place to go." I shrugged. "You?"

"I followed you." He shrugged too.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." He said, closing his eyes. "Your friend does really hate me, does she?"

"What friend?" I raised any eyebrow up. Then, realized what he meant.

"You heard us?" I gasped. "How much did you hear?"

"Only this part." He said, breathing in. ."Why do you need to befriend him anyway? To think that I'm not fine with the fact that you're his tour guide, now, you even befriended him!" He said, copying Rima's tune. I rolled my eyes in amazement.

"Sorry about that." I sighed. "Nice copying though."

"I'm an expert at those kinds of stuff anyway." He said. "What's with you complaining about life?"

"Mm." I whispered, slowly standing up. "Hey, I didn't complain; I was going to say something else. You were the one complaining."

"You'll fall." He said, ignoring what I said. "Why, again?"

"It's complicated." I shrugged. "I just want to be free…" I said, ignoring what he said.

"Seriously. Do you have any idea how tall this building is?" He said, his tone finally sounding like he worries about me.

"Worried?" I said teasingly, sticking my tongue out. "I won't--.." I was about to say, but I suddenly realized that I was out of balance all of a sudden. "Ah." I said, and everything was faster than I imagined.

I was pretty sure that I was everything was slow. I was going to fall, and I heard someone shout.

And appearing out of nowhere, two arms caught me… Ryuu's arms.

"Idiot." He mumbled.

Everything was so blurry. I wasn't even sure if what I was seeing was real.

Let me rephrase. Ryuu's arms caught me… and on his back were..

A pair of black.. wings.

_Familiar black wings.

* * *

_

**A/N:**

(Sorry, this may be a boring chapter…)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed.

Next Update: Tomorrow or next week.


	4. Element Three

**A/N:**

All of a sudden, I became inspired to write again. Funny it seems.

[Enjoy—=)]

* * *

**Recommended Song-To-Listen-While-Reading-This-Chapter:**

**Affections (3:13)** – Iwasaki Taku

**Spirit (3:12**) – Iwasaki Taku

_(All part of the Soul Eater OST 2)_

* * *

And thus, the angst begins.

* * *

**Book Two; Element Three**

**Things that cannot be explained

* * *

  
**

"Those wings.." I gasped. Ryuu's face was covered by his bangs.

"It's the wings of a death knight." He answered glumly. "I'm sorry for keeping this secret from you." He muttered.

"You're a death knight?!" I interjected. He set me down carefully.

"I'm _his _son." He murmured, letting his back face me.

"_His?" _I gasped again. "You don't mean.."

"_Kurayami."_ He answered silently. I flinched.

"Why?" I moaned. "Why are you here? Is he still alive?" I continued, feeling limp and I fell on the floor, crouching.

"He's dead." He murmured. "And I was sent here…" He paused, "To _avenge _my father."

"That's why, huh." I murmured.

_Everything that happened on that day came rushing towards my head. The day that I obtained the ability and fifth element, light. The transformations I had. _

_How useless those transformations were. I even almost got killed. _

_Even if I obtained the fifth element, I was just a useless person._

_I'm too weak for that element. Heck, I can't even stop the others when they erase my memories! I can't even protect my loved ones!_

_I was weak. And I knew it. _

"Fine." I muttered. "Just do what you came here for. Kill me!" I interjected. "Just leave the others alone! Don't let them get into this mess!" I said, fresh tears flowing down on my cheeks.

"Amu.." He said silently.

"Seriously! You must be an idiot! Why did you even save me from falling! You could've already died!" I shouted, which made him flinch.

"You're the idiotic one!" He shouted back. "You never did anything wrong! You're too innocent! You're not the one who killed father anyway! Why would I kill you?! And I don't care about who killed father anyway!" He interjected, running out of breath.

"He's still your father, you dumbass! Why did you even bother coming here if you weren't going to kill me anyway?" I blurted out.

"I was planning to kill you! But I changed my mind, okay?! I saw how innocent and happy you were, and how you interact with others. Even though I look like _him_, you still took the liberty of being friends with me!" He confessed.

"What?!" I whispered, trying to collect the right words. "But why?" I murmured, my fists clenching. "I'm a weak person anyway! I'm just a person that's easy to kill."

"Why, you ask? I don't know! There's just something telling me that I shouldn't kill you! Like there's some kind of emotion telling me to stop! Even my heart says no!" He grumbled, his face turning crimson.

"Ugh!" I moaned again, tears falling down my cheeks. "Everything was perfect. Everything was running well! We're even living a normal life. Slowly blending in.." I sobbed.

"Don't you get it, Amu? Even if you're trying to blend in, nothing will change. You'll just be the same…"

"The same old weak girl who can control five elements and at the same time, do nothing but die."

"That's not true. And another thing that isn't true is that you actually control six."

"Six?" I asked. "Oh great. Now I can control six elements and be useless at the same time." I grumbled. "What's the sixth anyway?"

"I'm not so positive that you want to know it." He mumbled.

"What is it?" I repeated, sighing.

"Darkness." He said silently.

_And then, for some reason, I felt like I was carrying the whole world on my back._

"Are you joking?" I laughed glumly. "That element can only be controlled by a death knight."

"You're the _Elemental Guardian._ You can control _everything _around you. Since you control the primary six elements, you can almost control anything."

_Why do I get the feeling that he knows things like these more than me?_

"Then why am I so useless?"

"You aren't. You were actually very powerful when you fought _him.._"

"You were there?"

"Yes. And the only reason why you almost got killed because _he _casted a death spell on you. It's a form of magic that can only be used by high-leveled death knights."

"So… I'm not useless?"

"Yes." He sighed. "Your elemental aura was even glowing brighter at that time."

"Wait… If you were there, why didn't you finish me off? I mean, you should inherit _his_ abilities, right?"

"About that.." He paused.. "I'm a rebellious kid. I'm not really into being a death knight. Just like you, I'm aspiring to be a normal person too. To have friends, to have a normal family, and to… _love a person_." He muttered.

"So that's the reason why you're refusing to kill me?"

"One of the reasons."

"What's the other one?"

"You will never know." He grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"I knew there was something wrong here." A familiar male voice sighed.

"Ikuto!" I gasped.

"Hey." He said with his usual grin. I fell confused, and felt disbelief at the same time. Why is he in his usual behavior? Can't he see that the person beside me has a pair of death-knight wings?

"Hmm. If you're wondering why.." He said, as if he read my mind, _again. _"He's my nephew, remember?"

"Eh?" I said, blinking twice.

"Oh. Tsukiyomi. This is unexpected." Ryuu shrugged.

"What? No form of respect for your uncle?" Ikuto sighed. "Kids." He rolled his eyes.

"You're only a year older than me, _uncle._"

"So you came here to avenge your father's death. But you're currently in the rebellious stage, so I'm thanking you for that. You're sparing her life; Well, not really. I would kill you if you made any move on her anyway." Ikuto shrugged, ignoring what Ryuu said earlier.

"Can someone _please_ tell me what's going on here?" I grumbled, folding my arms on my chest.

"Hah." Ryuu snorted. "Too slow for the situation." He rolled his eyes. Ikuto couldn't help but to chuckle.

"My dear _nephew _and I grew up together; I was one year older than he is. So, we became playmates and so on.." Ikuto shrugged.

"Long story short." Ryuu added.

"Uh.." Was all I could say.

"Confusing for you, dear?" Ikuto teased, wrapping his arms around me.

"No public display of affection." Ryuu muttered, trying to make barfing noises.

"Ew." I murmured back.

"Look in a mirror and tell me what's more disgusting." He rolled his eyes and '_tsked._

We couldn't help but to laugh.

At last everything was fine…

"Oi. Mashiro. Hiding isn't a good way of telling what you want to say." Ikuto suddenly said.

"Rima!" I gasped again.

"Hey." He answered, his face looking pale.

"Don't worry; It's a false alarm. He isn't here to kill Amu." Ikuto shrugged.

"Maybe _he _isn't. But the rest of the _death knights _are." Rima grumbled. "They're coming now. They're declaring a war."

And once again, I was wrong.

Everyone's faces reflected mine; all of them were horror-struck.

* * *

**A/N:**

And so, the angst ends; The suspense begins~

[Review Please ;)]


	5. Element Four

**A/N:**

Okay, sorrrry for the late update. *sobs.*

(We aren't feeling this story anymore…*gasps*.)

But then again, we shall do everything to catch up to your standards. Heehee.

(o_0)

* * *

"_Nothing will ever be attempted if all possible objections must first be overcome."_

_Samuel Johnson_  
_1709-1784, British Author_

_

* * *

  
_

**Book Two; Element Four**

**So Much For Lessons.  


* * *

  
**

"But.. Isn't Ikuto's kingdom…" I was about to say. Rima cut me off.

"Amu, they aren't the only one who are death knights." He sighed. "After they've realized what this boy have done," He paused to stare at Ryuu, "They want to continue the plan of avenging Kurayami.

"Why did I think of this before?" Ikuto moaned. "Of course they would!"

"You should've just… killed me.." I mumbled to Ryuu.

"I have no regret to the actions I've done, Amu." He replied, patting my hair soothingly.

"It was your fault in the first place!" Rima interjected.

"He isn't at fault, Kazuya. If he followed their orders, Amu should've been killed now." Ikuto said, blocking Rima's fist from Ryuu.

"Shit." Rima muttered. "What should we do now, Tsukiyomi? What do you think, huh? Got any ideas?!" He interjected.

"I think that we should call the four guardians back." I blurted out, which caused the three of them to look at me.

"You mean, unite them again?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow up.

"Yes. It's the only way.. And maybe.. I should.. use the sixth element as well.." I mumbled.

"The sixth element?" Rima's eyebrows furrowed.

"No." Ikuto said. "I won't allow you to use the sixth element which almost got you killed. I won't." Ikuto interjected, looking angrier than before.

"But it's the only way!!!" I interjected back, my fists clenching on the sides.

"It isn't! We can ask father to help us, and the other elemental users." Ikuto suggested.

"That won't be enough, Ikuto." Rima sighed. "They've gathered all the death knights, of course, except in your kingdom, and they're also making new ones. They won't be enough. Perhaps…Amu's right. We should allow her to use her powers..and the _sixth element._"

"Are you insane, Kazuya?! Don't forget the fact that those powers almost got her killed!"

"And don't forget the fact that it's our only chance against winning! Kurayami's wife… Do you remember her? Your sister in-law; The queen of death knights?!" Rima shouted back. Ikuto shivered. Ryuu's fists clenched.

I couldn't help but to look down and wonder how weak I was.

But my eyes caught something else. My amulet.

I removed it from my neck, and noticed two extra colors.

_Ruby, for the element fire._

_Emerald, for the element earth._

_Diamond, for the element air._

_Sapphire, for the element water._

_Pearl, for the element light._

_And Onyx…for the element darkness.._

But I wasn't the only one who noticed it.

"See..Ikuto. It needs to be done. She needs to use all of her powers." Rima mumbled, looking away from the amulet.

"But..why? Why her?" Ikuto moaned again. I looked down.

_While everyone was worrying about me, all I could do was stand here and do nothing. I wanted to be useful for a change too. I wanted to help them._

"Ryuu. Train me. Train me to use all of these." I said.

"Eh?" He said, his jaw dropping. "Why me? I mean, I have no idea whatsoever-.."

"Stop joking around!" I shouted. "We both know that you almost know everything about Elements. I need you to help me."

"He's right, Amu. We can always get a teacher-.." Rima was about to say.

"I said Ryuu." I said again, putting venom in my words. Rima flinched.

"Now, will you help me, or not?" I asked bitterly.

"I will." He nodded. Ikuto sighed and smirked.

"I guess Amu_-koi's _getting dominant." He shrugged. I blushed and turned away. "Ikuto, stop messing around. Could you call your troops now? We need to train them." I grumbled. He smirked again.

"Sure thing, Amu-koi."

"Please stop calling me that."

"I dun wanna." He pouted.

"Ikuto…" I muttered, my fists clenching on the sides.

"Hai, hai, Amu." He said, raising two arms in front of him. "I surrender."

As Rima and Ikuto left, I turned to see Ryuu looking at the view from here.

"I wish, that It would all just, stop, you know?" He sighed. "I want to live in peace."

"You have no idea on how I agree to you." I sighed. He smiled.

"You better give it your all, or I'm not going to be satisfied with you." He said, a playful smile suddenly forming on his lips.

"Of course, sensei." I said, bowing. "Shall we begin?"

"Sure thing." He shrugged.

"Now, you can control the four major elements, and now, you also can control two minor elements. There are lots of minor elements such as : _sound, thoughts, space, metal and void. _ These all depends on which language it originated from, but all I know is the main elements are fire, water, earth and air/wind."

"But you can always combine two elements to form new minor, compound elements." He said. And suddenly, I remembered something.

"W--wait! We're you.. the voice in my head?" I suddenly blurted out, remembering the voice that helped me control my powers. He looked away.

"So you were that voice!" I said, grinning. He rolled his eyes.

"Putting that manner aside," He paused, "Try making ice, like you did on that day." He said. I nodded.

_Water and Wind.. Unite._

I opened my eyes just to see a lump of ice in front of me. I grinned.

"Yay!" I clapped, jumping up and down. Ryuu rolled his eyes again.

"You can use these elements for attacking too, by combining other elements together, or by just combining the same elements." He said.

_Sandstorm: Earth + Wind_

_Hail: Water+ Wind_

_Tornadoes: Wind + Wind_

_Lava: Earth+ Fire_

_Flood: Water+ Water_

"You can also combine compound elements and base elements."

_Lava+ Wind= Ash_

_Tornadoes+ Water= Whirl pools_

_Tornadoes + Sandstorms= Bigger Sandstorms_

"Now do you get it?" He sighed.

"No." I said, scratching my head. "I have no idea whatsoever."

"Aw, come on." Ryuu said, sighing. "Let me explain this,_ again_."

Yup. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N:**

Note: This is updated weekly. Sorry for that.


	6. Element Five

**A/N:**

Okay, sorry for the **ULTRA LATE UPDATE.**

We're not gonna drop this, as people has asked.

Again, like I said, we will update this weekly. Or something. XD

Sorry again. o_0

And **YES, **Ryuu is the LAST MARY SUE in this story. CLAP EVERYONE! CLAPP!

* * *

**Book Two; Element Five  
**

**The Hidden World.  
**

**

* * *

**

_I was lost. Lost in an abyss of never ending darkness. I couldn't find my way out._

_Someone was after me. _

_His blood-colored eyes thirsted for revenge. His jet black hair was ruffled._

_He was after me. _

_I was running, running to who knows where. I didn't have the strength to overcome everything. I was weak, and I knew it._

_I tried to call for help, but no one answered. _

_"I will get you.."_

That was the last sentence I heard.

I woke up, and I was covered in sweat. I bit my lip.

Of course, I expected someone to wrap his arms around me, and ask me what's wrong.

But Ikuto wasn't here anymore. And I had to face that.

I've been having the same dream ever since last week.

The other death knights we're under Kurayami's control. And they've come to avenge him. To kill _me._

Even though Ryuu's been teaching me how to use my powers properly, I still know that I'm a useless girl who can't even protect her loved ones.

Things weren't the same now. A year has passed. Yes, I've been living a normal life then. Hiding from the truth.

But needless to say, you can't hide from the truth. And that was something that I had to face.

I looked outside the window, and saw the dull sun rising from the east.

I felt the urge to scream and cry. Emotions flooded my mind.

I held my amulet on one hand, looking at the six brightly colored stones.

_"And maybe.. I should.. use the sixth element as well.." I mumbled._

_"The sixth element?" Rima's eyebrows furrowed._

_"No." Ikuto said. "I won't allow you to use the sixth element wh__ich almost got you killed. I won't." Ikuto interjected, looking angrier than before._

_"But it's the only way!!!" I interjected back, my fists clenching on the sides._

The sixth element..

The element that caused many people to lose their lives. The element that almost killed my loved ones.

If light didn't work, then I guess I just have to use the same element.

_Fight fire with fire, _huh?

But, if you fight fire with fire, all you get is a bigger, stupid fire.

I shook my head, trying to prevent the tears from streaming down my face. I crouched into a ball.

The sun was peeking out from the hills, as if it was telling me to cheer up.

I smiled.

I decided to be strong didn't I? I want to _be _strong.

I could do this.

I stood up, trying to be as quiet as I could.

I wouldn't want to wake up the others.

I closed the door and headed to the balcony upstairs.

* * *

Might as well try doing the things that Ryuu taught me.

_"Boulder, appear." _I commanded. I made a gesture of crushing something, and the boulder was crushed into tiny pieces.

_"Concentrate."_ I told myself. I breathed in.

_"Tornado." _

I made a little tornado, and aimed it towards the crushed boulder a while ago.

_"Unite."_

I closed my eyes, hoping it would work this time.

I heard the rushing of wind..

I opened my eyes.

I did it.

A little tornado was in front of me, and the pieces of rocks that I crushed a while ago, were spinning inside it.

I gasped.

_"Release."_

And the tornado disappeared, leaving the pieces of rocks behind.

"Well done." A familiar voice noted.

"R--Ryuu?!" I interjected.

"You pass." He finally sighed. "I didn't think you could do it, but you finally understood the concept."

I couldn't help but to grin.

"I guess you're ready for the war." Ryuu sighed.

"It's in three days, right?"

"Hmn. Or so I think."

"Why are they doing this, Ryuu?

"I think you should know the truth, then."

"Eh?"

"Come with me." He offered his hand, and I took it."Wait. Use _your _powers." He said and his wings appeared. "Follow me."

I grinned. _"Fly!"_ I commanded.

And I felt ultra light.

"I'm flying! I'm _flying!!!!_" I giggled.

"You're not really flying, the wind is just really _carrying _your body."

"It's just the same, so don't spoil the fun." I grumbled. He rolled his eyes.

* * *

We ended up in some kind of antique store. The sales clerk looked normal, but when he found out that Ryuu was a death knight and I was..well, not normal, he shrunk into something.

The sales clerk was a friggin fairy.

So much for being normal.

"So you're the legendary Elemental Guardian!!" He squeaked in a teeny voice. "I thought it was just a myth.."

"We all did." Ryuu grumbled. "Now can you please show us the _book?_"

"Here." The fairy grumbled back. Apparently, those two aren't in a good relationship.

"What is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow up.

"The book that tells something about the _hidden world_."

"The what now?" I asked. He sighed and wiped off the dust on the book.

"It's the book that tells the hidden world. The world that has _our _kind. The people that has unexplainable powers. Elemental users, manipulators, magical creatures, death knights.."

I looked at the book and reached for it. I felt a tingling sensation.. an urge to open the book. I breathed in and opened it.

The pages looked like it's never been opened in a thousand years. Very dusty and has writings that I can't seem to understand. But at least it has pictures.

"T-This is.." I said, while my voice practically shook.

A picture of some kind of person that has the same amulet as mine against a person.. who has black wings and red eyes..

"Elemental users and death knights are mortal enemies."

I couldn't bear to look at the picture.

"And that person.. with the amulet the same as yours.. is _you._" Ryuu said quietly. "You're the one destined to.. fight us off."

"B-But how? Why is it that.."

"Ikuto's father.. well, _grandfather_, made a deal with Elemental users. They said that they won't do anything that involves taking over the world or something, if the Elemental users didn't bother them anymore. But father.. refused. He couldn't bear to share the same world with Elemental users. He couldn't stop himself from killing them."

"So.. that's why.. the death knights were divided.."

"Yeah. And since kurayami has been killed.. well.."

"They want to kill me." I nodded.

_"Elemental Users and Death Knights are mortal enemies."_

That sentence was repeated in my head for a long time.

Ikuto and I.. were mortal enemies. This kind of love wasn't possible.

* * *

**A/N:** Dadun. It's a big twist~

Can anyone smell the phrase_ forbidden love_ anywhere??D=


	7. Element Six

**A/N:**

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Okay. It's been like, over a year or something. I just couldn't give up writing yet.

So here's the continuation.

It's been a while since I wrote, so please bear with my epic failnesswritingskilzlzdkldf

Well, yeah. Going solo again. A lot of things happened, and RK's in a different universe now. Boston. We haven't had contact with each other in over a year actually… but that's fine. I know he's alright, and happy. :)

Sighh. Enjoy~

* * *

**Book Two; Element Six**

**Emotional Baggage**

* * *

"_Death Knights will always have the urge to kill Elemental users. It's runs in their blood."_

I stared off into space.

"…_Any relationship between the two will only cause great sufferings and much loss."_

I shook my head.

_No._

The war will occur in a few days. I can't afford to think like this now. Not with all the things that's happening.

"I should train.." I mumbled, slowly getting up the bed, trying not the get tangled with the sheets. I stood up, slowly, trying to be sturdy. I felt a bit dizzy, but I didn't mind it that much. Must be because I slept in too much.

I went to the bathroom, and my dizziness attacked again. I coughed, several times.

Something in my stomach hurt, and my mind was such a wreck. My eyes were blurred. I felt nauseous.

I reached for the sink, gripping onto it with my shivering hands. I couldn't hold it in.

_I vomited blood._

I looked in the mirror, and I saw my face.. then Kurayami's face flashed. I quickly backed away, hitting the door with my back, trying to regain my balance.

I felt so weak. So fragile. Everything around me was spinning. I fell to the floor, sitting down.

I didn't know what was happening to me, and the fact that my depression over my relationship with Ikuto is forbidden isn't helping. I wanted to cry. I wanted to shout. Tears were about to form… but someone knocked.

"Amu?" I heard a familiar voice say softly. "Is everything all right in there?"

That voice.. that voice meant the world to me. The voice that kept me strong, and the voice that might cause my downfall. Yes, Ikuto's voice. I couldn't show him what I was right now, and I couldn't let him know what I'm feeling. I just couldn't.

"Uh, yeah!" I tried to sound happy, like nothing was wrong. "I'll be out in a few." I continued, trying my best not to let my voice sound like it was cracking.

I quickly shook my head and got up, rinsed the blood, letting it go down the drain. I took a few tablets of vitamins, and hoped that it'll do me better. Slapped my face with both hands lightly, combed my hair and washed my face. At least I'll look presentable to him. I shouldn't let him worry.

I slowly went outside, and sure enough. There he was, waiting for me, his eyes filled with deep concern and love. That gaze of his which I love so deeply, that I knew I couldn't possibly let go of. That gaze which could make me melt in an instant.

"Hey." He smiled, but it was clearly evident that he was worried. "What was that entire ruckus about?"

He must've heard the whole banging of the door and stuff.

"Uh, nothing." I smiled lightly. "A girl thing. My lower stomach hurts." Which wasn't entirely a lie, because my stomach _did_ hurt a while ago, and my period will come either today or tomorrow, or sometime this week.

"I see. Was the banging of the door necessary?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Moodswings. PMS. You know what I mean." I smiled.

"PMS, by that you mean your inner monster coming ou-" He tried to say, but I shot him a look. "Oh nevermind. Are you alright now?" He slightly smirked. I smiled.

"Bastard." I muttered. "Yeah."

"Yeah, the bastard who loves the monster so much." He told me, while I shot him a look again. But this time, he slowly went near me and hugged me. "I love you, Amu. You have no idea."

My heart crumbled into pieces.

"I know."

_Ikuto, no. You can't do this. You can't let this feeling deepen. It shouldn't get worse… no. Please._

I tried to change the topic.

"Aren't you supposed to be training your troops?" I slowly broke off the hug, giving him a look. "Really, procrastination at its fines-"

"I snuck off so I could be with you. Even for a while." He looked at me intently, gazing deep into my eyes. "Don't you love me back?"

"What?" I interjected, trying to change the topic. "Why? Ikuto, we're running out of time!"

"They're on a break anyway. They'll never notice." He muttered, his voice serious this time. "Answer me."

"But Ikuto…"

"Look, Amu." He said, his voice deep. He reached for my shoulders and grabbed them. "Can't you just accept the fact that I snuck out for you, because I wanted to spend time with you, even for a while? That I wanted to see you so much, because we haven't seen each other for a while, and to try catch up with you? Or are you getting in good terms with my nephew already? You can't even reply to my feelings when you usually do! Straying, huh? Is he better than me? Or is it because you don't love me anymore?" He interjected, his voice filled with anger at the same time, sadness.

"It's not like that Ikuto…" I murmured, moisture filling my eyes. I couldn't help it anymore.

"I'm sorry Amu-"

"I love you so much that it hurts already. The thought of me losing you is too much for me to bear. You're my everything, you're the reason why I'm staying strong despite of all the things that's happening. I hope you understand that.."

"Then why are you acting like this?" He pleaded, putting a hand over my cheek, wiping the tears away with his other hand. "I won't go anywhere."

"I know.. But we can't be together, Ikuto." I mumbled, pulling away from.

"And why is that, Hinamori Amu?" Ikuto said, the tone of his voice not happy at all.

"Because loving you is forbidden."

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry, it's a short chapter. And sorry it took a long time for me to update! But I'm back. Seriously. I will finish this story. I promise. A thousand apologies my friends. I miss you all. :) Isn't it interesting to find out what's wrong with Amu? You'll soon know :P Review and tell me if I suck already /3

Mimi


End file.
